For The Want Of Tweezers
by LycoX
Summary: A bright idea is thankfully had where Halwyn's bullet filled head is concerned.


**For The**

 **Want Of Tweezers**

 **Disclaimer: This was basically born from the pure stupidity of not just using a pair of tweezers or whatever to get the bullet and its fragments out of Halwyn's head. Also, this is a nice break from the big chapter special I'm doing for 'Wolfish Possibilities'. And warning: Potential spoilers for those who haven't seen this past Sunday's double special.**

* * *

Interestingly enough, it had been Malia who got the thought of them using a pair of tweezers to remove the bullet from Halwyn the Hellhound's head. But Lydia felt that would be something that would take too long to even do. Plus, as she reasoned, neither of them knew how to do something like that! Her bout of reasoning led to the two having a lightbulb moment and consulted Melissa McCal. Who was thankfully awake enough to answer their questions and end up getting Dr. Geyer involved since he was aware of things. More so then what his wife was as neither he or Liam thought she'd be able to take it that well considering how she handled things with his IED at the beginning. "You really think this is gonna work?" Questioned the man once they got to the room where Halwyn was being kept.

"If it doesn't? We're all really screwed." Malia told him bluntly and earning a sigh in return.

"Right. Well, one of you keep an eye out for anyone who might try and come in here while the other guides me where the bullet and fragments are concerned."

Geyer could only hope however that this would go extremely well and even wished Melissa could help out. As it is, the thought of a dead man somehow coming back to life seemed wild despite the fact he's some sort of Supernatural hound that didn't exactly look like a hound for that matter! Something he figured he could ask his son about since he'd be likely to tell him something! Malia would be the one to stand guard, something she didn't mind. Especially if any who came and tried to get in was anybody that worked for Monroe and Gerard. Which meant Lydia would be the lucky gal to help guide Dr. Geyer in the removal of the bullet and fragments from Halwyn's head. A process that took what felt like forever as the tension of the whole thing grew until the fragments and bullet was thankfully out much to the relief of the girls. Soon, he was ready for the machine to be used on him and Geyer would remain with the girls to ensure it would be used right.

Even if he was out of his depth with the whole thing! But as they began, Malia would take notice of the fact the man's heart was beating too fast and erratically, followed by his body beginning to convulse. Making for a rather alarmed trio and trying to get the machine turned off before Halwyn let out a blood curdling roar and the power went out in the short time it took for them to get to the man. "Where is it?" Asked the Hellhound with a snarl once he was on his feet and looking at the trio.

He stumbled a bit and was thankfully caught by the girls and helped him sit down on the bed. "I think we should get you checked out first before doing anything." Geyer told him in concern.

Concern that was waved off. "No, there is no time for that and I will heal in due time. Now, what's happened since the attack on me?"

"The Anuk-Ite is destroying our city, that's what's happening. And we need you to tell us how to kill it." Summed up Malia bluntly as possible.

And gaining a reprimand of sorts from Lydia and Geyer but she paid it no mind as she continued on. "Your only chance is to kill it however you can before it can re-unite with its other half. Otherwise… Doing so will be significantly harder, almost impossible if full unity is achieved, as its look in its full form can turn you to stone."

"Well, that's comforting to know its pulling a Medusa." Muttered Lydia dryly.

Not to mention definitely making things a whole lot more complicated and deadlier. "Then that means that whoever is fighting it, won't be able to look at it." Geyer said grimly and not liking the situation at all.

Even vastly considering getting his wife and son the Hell out of the area before that thing or the Hunters came after them. "That's definitely gonna be hard..." Malia said unhappily.

"Let us hope it has not been able to achieve its final form then."

Nods were had at that and soon, Halwyn was up thanks to the help of the girls and with some assistance from Geyer, was able to get a shirt, socks, and shoes before leaving to help combat against the threat of the Anuk-Ite. Though by the time they made it to the school, it would be too late as the Anuk-Ite would achieve final form. Liam and Scott would definitely be shocked at the sight of him! "Uhh, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Asked Liam in confusion while Scott sighed and Mrs. Finch looked on nervously while feeling murderous rage towards that damned thing for killing her little girl!

"I was close to death, yes. But thanks to the Banshee and the Coyote, along with the assistance of a healer, I was able to come back so that I could continue my mission to rid the world of the Anuk-Ite. Which has become considerably harder now that it has achieved its end goal."

"Oh, well, okay then."

"Does this mean you'll join us in fighting it and the Hunters?" Scott asked seriously.

Halwyn looked at him for a moment. "Its likely best I do for the time being but for now, I will attempt to track it down and if I am unable to do so, I will find the Banshee at dawn so that I can inform you of my progress and go from there."

Lydia sighed. "I do have a name you know."

"So you do. Perhaps I will learn it later." Though his tone suggested he didn't necessarily seem concerned if he did or not.

"Alright, but be careful alright? Its dangerous right now and I don't mean with just the Anuk-Ite either."

A nod came from the Hellhound. "Understood." Said the man and then took off in search of his mission in the hopes he would be able to find it and kill it, or perhaps trap it again before it could do far more damage now that it was whole.

They all watched him go and each hoped for the best. "Uhh… Go Team Hellhound!" Tried Liam and getting a look of amusement from Scott for his efforts.

"I should go with him."

"I really don't think that's for the best right now, Mrs. Finch. You're angry and looking for revenge and that's only gonna get you killed."

Mrs. Finch made an aggravated noise, knowing her fellow Alpha was right. "I… You're right, Scott… But that thing took my little girl and our family, our Pack from us!"

"I know. And we'll get payback for them, but only if we do it with a clear head. Okay?" He told her gently and getting a somewhat reluctant nod moments later.

Soon, the group was off before any Hunters showed up to try and kill them and unfortunately for Halwyn, he would end up having to track down Lydia since attempting to find the Anuk-Ite proved more difficult then he would have liked. But he would prove to be a damn good ally to have in the coming days and weeks for a variety of reasons. One of which that helped prevent Parrish from getting killed in an ambush at Eichen.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed this fix-it fic of mine and now with this out of the way, time for a shower and bed!**


End file.
